la lune, les etoiles
by Reveire
Summary: Estos chicos, con o sin máscara, son espuma en el mar.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Universo:** Pre-reveal y post-reveal.

 **Notas:** Estos son pequeños drabbles de una serie que subía hasta hace poco, pero la borré. Me daba mucha lástima dejar abandonados a algunos drabbles que me habían gustado y decidí subirlos todos juntos en un sólo capítulo. Este "one-shot" es sólo un conjunto de momentos dulces que no poseen conexión alguna entre sí. Si alguien que está leyendo esto ya ha leído antes esa colección que borré, entonces no está leyendo nada nuevo (ya que he decidido no editar nada). Soy muy original, sí (?). De todas formas, ¡espero que la lectura se disfrute!

* * *

 **La lune, les etoiles**

 _(la luna, las estrellas)_

* * *

 **VI. vita** _(vida)._ [Adrien & Marinette].

A veces Adrien siente las manos heladas sin razón alguna y se siente desfallecer bajo el cielo oscuro.

Él siempre estaba

rodeado de ojos

que simplemente no lo miraban.

Sudaba soledades y

a veces pensaba en su madre

con esos ojos de sol

que lo abrigaron, para ya no volver jamás. Algunas veces en noches cortas recuerda la frialdad de su padre y esa infancia medio tristona donde caminaba de aquí a allá con la nostalgia pintada en su verde. A pesar de que él derrocha tanta felicidad simplemente no puede evitar recordar esos tiempos en que llevaba a la soledad enredada entre sus manos y la amistad se veía algo lejano para él. Es entonces cuando Adrien se sume en aquellos pensamientos pesimistas y vuelve a odiar aquella sonrisa un-poco-muy-falsa que él soltaba. Luego recuerda a padre, a madre, y él se vuelve un ser nostálgico. Es entonces cuando Marinette de repente entra a la habitación y sin soltar su voz de luna, le cubre el rostro con sus manos de mimbre y le llena de besos los párpados bien cerrados, soltando palabras dulzonas que él se las traga gustoso, sonrojado, y entonces la atrae hacia él y le besa los labios de cielo, enamorándose incluso más de sus ojos de eclipse que vagamente le recuerdan a la lluvia. Marinette le susurra: «ah, pues yo te quiero tanto, tanto, tú lo sabes bien», mientras él observa sus ojitos encandilados, mirando hacia la noche que comienza a mostrar sus estrellas

y Adrien realmente cree que la vida a pesar de todo es bellísima.

.

 **V. nox** _(noches)._ [Ladybug & Adrien].

Oye, siente y ve su sombra contra el inmenso ventanal y cree enamorarse por milésima vez, de sus ojos que son dos luciérnagas que palpitan y su sonrisa de sal dulce que le enternecen la existencia. Adrien se quita las sábanas con velocidad y se pega contra el vidrio para observar, maravillado, la figura de la única persona que lo rompe y repara mil veces sin que lo sepa.

Adrien susurra su nombre entre los labios resecos y abre la ventana tímidamente, dejando que su figura se haga real y dejar de imaginarla como aquel espectro nocturno que tanto lo enamora, y jura observar mil luces de cariño en los ojos de ella, cuando entra.

Ladybug cierra la ventana levemente dejando que los últimos tramos de la brisa leve le vuele los cabellos, mientras le regala su sonrisa única, la que ha fabricado para él a base de enamoramientos inocentes y angustias que la embarran, pues ella no sonríe ni con heroísmo ni con timidez.

Siente entonces que podría romperse de amor y acerca sus dedos tímidos hacia el cuerpo disfrazado de ella, sin revelar palabra alguna de que él es aquel otro gato enamorado de ella, y le abraza tímidamente hasta que deja que ella le bese la frente y le revuelva los cabellos cariñosamente.

Él quiere sollozar su nombre y saborearlo hasta sentir el dulce entre tanto amargo, y le tienta probarle la sonrisa mientras olisquea sus labios y le ruega que lo sane, que le seque aquella lluvia imaginaria que siempre cae sobre él. Ladybug sonríe entre la noche breve y sacia su enamoramiento eterno mientras le acaricia los párpados y le besa el rostro, siempre en silencio, siempre evitando revelar sus voces, que se rompen si se tocan. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzan entre la oscuridad de la habitación son como dos arroyos que se acarician y entrelazan sus manos callando el romance eterno que hay por el otro.

La noche resuena triste afuera y él puede encontrarse completo cuando le acaricia las manos tibias y recorre su cuerpo casi con fervor para confirmar si ella es real, si ella es algo más que un sueño. Entonces le besa tímidamente los labios, que son dos añoranzas que se chocan y saben a océano dulce, y le acaricia la suavidad del palpitar de su pecho emocionado.

Cuando ella le susurra palabras de amor al oído, tímida de la noche, él se quiebra y rompe en llanto contra su cuello.

Es la primera noche en la que ella le visita para curarle la soledad, no la última.

.

 **IV. ars** _(arte)._ [Chatnoir & Marinette].

El cielo resuena como una brisa seca y ella adora sentir al verano bajo sus pies. Se acomoda bajo el manzano y deja que bajo sus dedos resecos salga el arte que trae trabado sobre el alma para volcarlo sobre el papel. (Marinette trae colores a borbotones bajo las sonrisitas). Se deja llevar por el momento de alegría breve y disfruta del viento volándole los cabellos que raramente trae sueltos.

Siente la inspiración bajo su sencilla alegría hasta que una sombra sobre ella le llama la atención. Es el gato negro, y ella suelta una risilla.

Chat sonríe en respuesta con sus dientes nocturnos y sus ojos verdes que tanto ha soñado, y antes de que ella pueda decir algo es él extendiendo un ramo de flores improvisadas y algunas hasta lastimadas, pero ella las toma entre sus manos blancas y suelta una carcajada limpia ante tal momento y se deja besar la frente por él.

Entonces el cielo sigue resonando como una brisa seca y ella adora sentir la cabeza de él descansando sobre su rostro, mientras ella continúa dibujando figuras incoherentes.

(él cierra los ojos olfateando la exquisitez de su paz y sintiendo cierto cariño inmenso bajo el pecho, pues ha encontrado arte sobre las órbitas alegres de ella).

.

 **III. oculorum** _(ojos)._ [Ladybug & Chatnoir].

Es Ladybug quien se pasa las manos secas por los cabellos y tiene inyectado en sus ojos cansados la confusión. A veces Chatnoir puede tanto agotarla con sus coqueteos constantes, como también hacer temblar dentro de ella cierto frío perdido que se entibia, y ya ha olvidado que algo como aquello se encontraba con ella.

(pero entonces ese gato negro le toma de la mano suavemente y Ladybug quiere…)

Es él con los ojos de vida y la sonrisa veraniega, con sus dedos que reparten mala suerte de aquí a allá y sin embargo le roza la piel y la busca con un suspiro que Ladybug intenta fallidamente ignorar. Algunas veces, ella gusta de creer que él realmente no es Adrien (intenta, intenta, intenta). Pero entonces ella se encuentra irremediablemente fascinada por su verde, que la hunde en sus órbitas sempiternas y entonces piensa que Chatnoir tiene la mirada de cosmos.

(no puede evitar pensar que se parecen tanto a esos ojos que la observaban bajo la lluvia y Ladybug quiere…)

Todo aquel pensamiento taciturno le lleva a entender algo tan sencillo que quiere ocultar su rostro colorado entre sus manos temblorosas. Se encuentra desesperada, de repente.

Pero al final no termina por darle mucha importancia, pues Chatnoir se inclina levemente sobre su rostro y ella enreda sus dedos almendrados entre los cabellos helados de él, y lo besa quedamente para acallar su ruido, sonriendo ante la risilla alegre que él suelta ante su gesto.

De repente Marinette, sin o siendo Ladybug, se siente tan a gusto que está irremediablemente enamorada de esos ojos verdes; que cuando tienen la máscara puesta son verde infinito que la hacen flotar, y cuando no la lleva puesta se llama Adrien Agreste y resulta ser que él también se sonroja profundamente cuando ve los ojos empapados de ella.

Es una cuestión de romper su mirada, simplemente.

.

 **II. euphoria** _(euforia)._ [Ellos].

De repente es Chat que le besuquea las mejillas y Ladybug que se cubre el sonrojo fallidamente. Sin darse cuenta es ella quien termina por rozar sus labios con los de él y descubre que son increíblemente salados. Lo siente temblar bajo la boca (al final es un gato tímido, piensa), y Ladybug no puede así evitar por romper en risillas alegres entre roces.

Chat enreda sus garras de mentiras entre los cabellos fríos de ella y la adora de mil maneras, mientras que él también suelta una carcajada contra el sol sobre ellos, y siente una felicidad casi sinsentido cuando descubre que sus labios son agridulces (justo como lo imaginaba).

Y entonces:

Son Chatnoir y Ladybug que se aman más allá de la euforia e ignoran que se destransforman, con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos al instante y ser entonces Adrien y Marinette. (Ese chico que finge ser gato negro y en realidad es una lluvia tibia eterna, y esta chica de mejillas coloradas que trae los ojos empapados bajo su vieja máscara).

Con la euforia enredada entre sus manos, se besan una vez más.

.

 **I. perpetuum** _(perenne)._

Estos chicos, con o sin máscara, son espuma en el mar.


End file.
